mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nichijou/@comment-43758709-20190919221047
Nichijou; Nano: EDIT COMMENTS (1) SHARE Nichijou: Invention: Nichijou Invented her finest Invention: a robotic artificial Intelligence: with a wined up key. Morning the little droids younger monitor eyes wakes, she made fried fish for a little child tot not in Kindergarten as of yet Four year old, name Shinome: she is known as the Professor. The Robotic younger discovers she has a wined up key in her back she notices she is different from the Professor.The Robotic Child looking after the Professor health started a fresh day frying fish on a solid grill only to be stolen by a cat. The Little Robotic child chases the cat, Imagining the cat may also down on her luck. As she ran she bumped into a person causing a mile radius explosion. Three Items dropped on the hair of grade one student: Selamat Page: A Wooden Figurine, Red Cow and Salmon. Yukko catch up to her and say good morning. The idem knocks her noggin of her head not too hard the wooden Figurine: usually but hardly ever happens. The Secound an accessory toy Cow, she wonder if someone is playing a prank on her as long it was not fish, or under latter she consider unlucky. The Third Item is Salmon: Salmon slapped on her hair, with an unlucky Oder: when she gets to school she would have to wash her hair out. The School Colleagues Discusses if the idem in question that if it is a Prank. Nano's notice salmon stuck between her hair, she could not help her self but laugh. However none have ever met the Professor or the little Android Robotic Younger. They will eventually met. Perhaps the Principal may know to whom they are searching for, or may not, Searching for the person to whom was responsible for this putting stickers on his car he assembles the students outside. The Problem none have Motive. Dismissing his student back to home room class. The Problem: The Little Robotic child lost her slippers and her hand. Trying to get down from the Roof. Worried she maybe discovered, The Little Professor also added features on her body. Micronic Toe: that could take off and the wined up key that shoot and unlock the arm. Sahara pull-volting with her dog was the first to discover her the professor secret: bringing Nano down from the roof. The professor built an fame actor, stage drama Performer, that live in the high life of society and He even became friends with the Principal. The Problem: He not a good listener she uses a revolver bu-lit hits the gold plate forehead in the middle penetrating breaking the skin similar to a red dot. Gear Belt moves the bu-lit right between his eyes, then the Performer cover his eyes and steam melts the bu-lit into putty. It hard to be appreciated, both Robotic Robots are abused. Sahara kept it between the professor and her that no one will ever know, short lived. The Little Robotic Girl tells the Professor she want to live a normal life but the little girl has other idea. One of her features: she is also a food trade. The Professor: what she need is a companion. Soon to be discovered by Mai: while on bench eating Low Price candy at the store. Review: A.G.D. Prince: '